The Melancholy Of Uzumaki Naruto
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Hinata... apakah kau sudah benar-benar tidak membutuhkanku lagi? kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak datang padaku dan menghentikan perasaan ini?
1. Chapter 1

Yei, Hallo sempai ^o^

Ketemu lagi nih sama Aoi..

Gimana kabarnya? Semoga sehat selalu ya! Amien!

Aoi bikin Fict lagi nih, dan lagi-lagi NaruHina ^_^; (semoga ngga bosen baca NH versi Aoi)

Judulnya seperti yang tadi sempai click didepan, yup, "The Melancholy Of Uzumaki Naruto."

. . . . . ?

Mungkin, judulnya sedikit terdengar tidak asing ya, atau mungkin ada yang berpikir, "Lho, bukankah ini seharusnya The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya? Dan sebagainya dan sebagainya."

Tapi tenang saja, disini Aoi sama sekali tidak meniru Maha Karya tersebut, hanya saja sewaktu membuat Fict ini, Aoi merasa hanya itulah judul yang menurut Aoi pantas untuk dipakai dalam Fict Aoi kali ini, jadi mau tidak mau, Aoi terpaksa mengambilnya dan memakainya. Cerita disini pun murni adalah karya Aoi sendiri dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Maha Karya tersebut diatas, jadi mohon sempai-sempai memakluminya.

"Akh, banyak bacot nih Author, kaya' cerita lu bagus ajah!" seru sempai A.

"Udah, buruan pergi sana, gua kesini cuman mao baca," Keluh sempai B.

"Hei, emangnya gua peduli ama yang begituan, hush hush hush" Sungut sempai C.

WAS WES WOS WAS WES WOS WAS WES WOS WAS WES WOS _

Ugh, sepertinya Aoi terlalu banyak bicara ya, dari pada pusing membaca celotehan Aoi yang bikin mata sakit, lebih baik segera kita mulai saja.

Kalau begitu selamat membaca ^^

**All Characters Created **and** Belongs **to** Masashi Kishimoto** sensei

**Storyline** : Aojiru

**Warning** : AU, OOC dan sebagainya.

The Melancholy Of Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 1**

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, saat ini aku adalah murid kelas XI di sebuah sekolah swasta di kota Konohagakure. Seperti biasa, saat ini aku hendak berangkat ke sekolah, tentu saja dengan sedikit lesu, entah mengapa beberapa terakhir ini aku tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku, tapi aku tak tau apa itu, aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tau.

KRRIIIIIIIIIIINNGG

Dan akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi, saat itu aku sudah berada persis di depan gerbang sekolah, dan hal itu berhasil membuatku lolos dari hukuman terlambat datang kesekolah. Kemudian kususuri jalan setapak yang tersusun rapi diantara hijaunya rerumputan, kulalui beberapa buah anak tangga yang nampak sedikit kotor dan setelah berjalan beberapa langkah sampailah aku didepan pintu kelas tempat aku biasa belajar.

"Ahh, hari yang membosankan ini kembali terulang, aku benar-benar terjebak dalam dimensi yang membosankan seperti ini, entah hal apa yang membuatku terus bertahan..."

Perjalananku terhenti pada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan gagang yang juga sudah usang, namun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagiku, aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya setiap hari, karena itulah pintu yang selalu kulalui untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan, dan begitu pintu terbuka, terdengarlah hiruk-pikuk keramaian para murid yang sedang bergunjing ria sambil menunggu kedatangan guru yang akan mengajar, kebisingan itu benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran, namun bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa, hal itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Segera kududukkan tubuhku di kursi tempat biasa aku duduk, terdengar bunyi gemercit kursi saat aku mendudukan tubuhku ini, begitu pula dengan meja yang sudah reot dan penuh dengan coretan disana-sini, maklum, katanya sekolah ini sudah lama berdiri, bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan, tapi aku tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Kuletakkan tasku disebuah gantungan besi yang sudah berkarat yang terdapat di sisi kiri meja, setelah itu aku menghela nafas panjang, _"Perjalanan kesekolah itu ternyata cukup melelahkan juga ya,"_ pikirku dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian, pandanganku teralihkan pada sebuah kursi kosong yang berada tepat disebelah kananku, kursi yang sudah mulai berdebu karena sudah beberapa hari tidak digunakan.

Kembali aku menghela nafas, _"Huh, sepertinya hari ini dia juga tidak datang .."_ batinku.

Kursi itu dulunya tak pernah terlantar seperti itu, namun karena beberapa hal, orang yang seharusnya menempati kursi itu terlalu sibuk untuk menghadiri pelajaran dan membuat kursi itu menjadi terlantar.

Sampai pelajaran dimulai, orang yang seharusnya menempati kursi itu tidak juga hadir, dan dengan ini sudah genap tiga hari ia tidak datang kesekolah, tanpa kabar atau apapun yang memberikan alasan ketidakhadirannya. Namun, sensei tak pernah menanyakan apapun atau tak pernah memberitahukan apapun, dia hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya yaitu mengajar, atau mungkin ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

Jam pelajaran pun usai, tapi tak satupun pelajaran hari itu yang bisa kuingat, karena sepanjang pelajaran, yang kulakukan hanyalah memikirkan kemana perginya orang itu, kenapa ia tak kunjung datang kesekolah, tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, paling tidak, seharusnya ia memberikan kabar.

Ramai gunjing para murid yang meninggalkan kelas membuyarkan segala lamunanku, kemudian akupun segera membereskan tas dan beberapa buah buku yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, dan setelah itu aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Beberapa murid nampak pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah ceria, banyak diantara mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan bersanda gurau dengan riangnya, kemudian terlihat sang gadis tengah bermanja-manja dengan pasangannya, mungkin ia sedang merengek untuk minta dibelikan sesuatu, atau ia sedang mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, kemudian sang pria beruaha untuk menggoda gadis itu dan membuat sang gadis menjadi semakin merengek, setelah puas menggoda, kemudian sang pria mengucapkan sesuatu dengan wajah tersenyum sambil mengelus halus rambut sang gadis, seketika itu juga sang gadis tersenyum lebar dan semakin merangkul erat tubuh sang pria, merekapun terus berjalan dengan wajah ceria.

Melihat hal itu, entah mengapa aku merasa cemburu, itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sampai saat ini. walaupun aku juga punya seorang kekasih, tapi kenapa tidak seperti itu, kenapa tidak kurasakan hal yang seperti itu saat bersama denganya.

Saat hatiku tengah gundah itu, seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundakku dengan perlahan.

"Yo Naruto, kau sedang melamunkan apa ..."

Dari tutur katanya yang halus, dapat kupastikan bahwa itu adalah suara seorang gadis, begitu kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, benar saja, pantas suaranya terdengar tidak asing, rupanya dia adalah salah satu gadis yang berada dalam kelas yang sama denganku, namanya adalah Sakura Haruno.

Sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun, tapi tidak sopan rasanya kalau aku hanya diam setelah seseorang menyapa, apalagi kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang melamun kok ..." jawabku pelan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura menatapku dalam, seolah ia tau kalau aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tau, kau pasti sedang memikirkan Hinata 'kan, jatuh cinta itu memang menyenangkan ya ..." tutur Sakura.

"_Hah, lagi-lagi kalimat itu..."_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak datang kesekolah, apa kau tau sebabnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh, kau 'kan sahabat baiknya, kau pasti tau 'kan alasannya .."

"Tentu saja aku tau!, aku 'kan cuma sekedar basa-basi, habis wajahmu terlihat murung sih, jadi aku ingin sedikit mengajakmu mengobrol," balasnya.

"_Apa! jadi Sakura tau.."_

Aku terkejut, ternyata dia tau.., padahal aku berkata begitu karena aku tidak tau alasannya, tapi ternyata Sakura benar-benar tau alasan kenapa Hinata tidak masuk selama tiga hari ini, padahal aku adalah kekasihnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku.

"Hei, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu Naruto, jangan-jangan Hinata tidak memberikan kabar padamu ..." kata Sakura.

"_Ga- gadis ini benar-benar berinsting tajam."_

Percuma saja kalau aku berbohong, dia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya, jadi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya. "Ya, dia tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku, alasan kenapa dia tidak masuk selama tiga hari ini..."

"Hee, jadi Hinata sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun padamu?" tanya Sakura.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Dasar gadis itu, apa dia benar-benar tidak tau makna dari menjalin cinta ..." sungut Sakura.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau memberitahukannya padaku Sakura..."

"Mana mungkin!, kalian 'kan pacaran, kalau aku yang memberitahukannya, keharmonisan diantara kalian akan sedikit terganggu 'kan."

"_Masuk akal.."_ pikirku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghubunginya dan menanyakan langsung padanya," jelas Sakura.

"Hal itu sih tak perlu kau terangkan, sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi tak pernah ada jawaban, handphonenya tak pernah aktif ..." jawabku lesu.

"Masa' sih, padahal kemarin kami asik berbincang-bincang sampai pulsaku habis, beberapa hari sebelumnya juga begitu ..."

"Hee, yang benar! ..."

"Iya.. aku tidak bohong kok .." balas Sakura.

"_Kalau begitu.., apa Hinata berusaha menjauhiku, kenapa dia tidak pernah menjawab telponku, tapi kalau untuk sahabatnya dia selalu menjawabnya.., jelas ... pasti dia berusaha untuk menjauhiku ..."_

"Oh ya Naruto, apa kau tau kalau belakangan ini, Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat sangat akrab?"

"Hee, masa' sih..."

"Benar kok, Sasuke juga sudah tiga hari ini tidak datang ke sekolah lho ..."

"A- apa.. ti- tiga hari ... aku tiidak tau ..."

"Kau terlalu memikirkan Hinata sih, jadi kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu ..." terang Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu .. tiga hari.. berarti sama dengan Hinata dong," tanyaku kaget.

"Ya 'kan..."

"Apa mungkin mereka berdua..."

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti sih, tapi segala kemungkinan pasti ada 'kan.., apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, siapapun pasti akan sulit untuk melampauinya(dalam segala bidang), termasuk kau Naruto..."

"Yah, aku sih tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing kan.." balasku dengan tenang.

"Memang benar, tapi apa kelebihanmu ..."

GLEKH(menelan ludah)

"_Ukh... gadis ini bukan hanya berinsting tajam, tapi mulutnya juga tajam seperti pisau ..."_

"Hei, kau sedang berpikiran jelek tetangku ya..." ujar Sakura dengan tatapan mencurigai.

"Gee, bu- bukan kok... bukan begitu ..." jawabku panik.

"Yah sudahlah, aku tak perduli dengan apapun tanggapanmu mengenai diriku, toh aku sama sekali tidak berminat pada pria sepertimu ..."

"_Cih, gadis ini.. menyebalkan sekali.."_

Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya sampai sejajar dengan dada dan memperhatikan jam yang terpasang di pergelangan kirinya itu. "Wah, sudah jam segini, aku harus segera pulang, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan, kalau begitu aku duluan ya ..." ujarny sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hati-hati ya ..."

"_Cepat pergi sana kau jelek ..."_

Kemudian Sakura berlari meninggalkanku seorang diri, aku terus menatapnya sampai ia berbelok di sebuah perempatan kecil di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku, kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura tentang apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Huh, Sasuke 'kan juga hanya manusia biasa, sama sepertiku, kalau mau diteliti juga dia pasti memiliki kekurangan, misalnya ... misalanya... (berpikir) ... misalnya .. (berpikir keras)..."

"Argh.. sial... aku tidak bisa menemukan satupun kekurangannya... si Sasuke itu ... apa mungkin Hinata benar-benar jatuh hati padanya..."

"Ugh.. memikirkannya benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit, lebih baik aku berhenti memikirkannya atau sebentar lagi sesuatu yang ada di kepalaku akan meledak karenanya."

Begitulah, akhirnya aku pulang dengan rasa sakit dikepalaku karena memikirkan mereka berdua. Setelah sampai dirumah, segera kurebahkan tubuh letihku ini di atas tempat tidurku, sekaligus mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala penat yang menumpuk di otak kecilku ini. Aku menoleh ke sebuah foto yang berdiri tegap diatas meja, disana terpampang wajah Hinata dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Saat itu segera kubuang semua perkiraan buruk tentang dirinya, aku sudah lama mengenalnya dan aku tau kalau Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu, walaupun hal itu tak membuatku sepenuhnya yakin untuk tidak merasa curiga. Dan tentu saja hal itu menyisakan rasa yang mengganjal di hatiku, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Kalau terus dipikirkan, hal seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik aku menelponnya dan menanyakannya secara langsung."

Segera ku ambil telponku yang terdapat diatas meja, lalu kutekan beberapa nomor yang sudah terrekam jelas dalam ingatanku, dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat...

_Ttuuutt.. ttuuuutt.. ttuuuuttt.. ttuuuuttt .._

"_Haah, lagi-lagi seperti ini,"_ ujarku dalam hati. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

"Apa mungkin Hinata memang mencoba untuk menjauhiku, dan alasannya adalah karena dia lebih memilih Sasuke, kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku, apa dia tidak tau seberapa menderitanya aku memikirkan hal itu..."

Hal itu terus terngiang dikepalaku, otakku yang hanya sebesar itu dipaksa untuk memikirkan hal yang berada jauh diluar kemampuan otakku sendiri, dan hal itu membuat kepalaku kembali merasakan sakit. Aku terus terbaring sambil memikirkan ini dan itu, juga segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada Hinata, entah berapa lama aku terbaring dalam kondisi seperti itu, saat aku sadar ternyata hari sudah pagi.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada jam dinding yang terpasang diatas sana, dan terlihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul enam, biasanya saat ini aku masih terbaring lelap dalam hangatnya tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Saat itu hal pertama yang kuingat adalah Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Berangsur-angsur aku mulai bisa mengingat kejadian surealis yang terjadi kemarin, aku terus memikirkannya sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Tapi batinku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati kecilku, apa di saat-saat seperti ini dia juga memikirkanku?, apa dia memikirkanku saat pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya, atau mungkin dia memikirkan orang lain...

Hatiku kembali gundah memikirkannya, segera saja aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan dinginnya air pagi hari, sambil berharap hal itu bisa membuat pikiranku sedikit lebih jernih.

Selang beberapa saat, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan, segera kukenakan seragam sekolahku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku ini, setelah itu aku bergerak menuju meja makan untuk sarapan, dan di meja makan sudah tersedia sepiring roti yang terpanggang dengan baik, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ng!, apa ayah dan ibu sudah pergi berangkat ke kantor?, padahal hari masih sepagi ini, bahkan ayam jantan pun masih belum berhenti berkokok, sepertinya mereka benar-benar sibuk..."

Tanpa memikirkannya lebih jauh, segera kutuang segelas susu yang baru saja kuambil dari lemari pendingin sebagai pelengkap beberapa potong roti yang tengah kusantap dengan nikmatnya.

Kuregangkan tubuhku untuk mempersiapkan diri mengahadapi aktivtasku pagi ini, dan setelah membereskan semuanya, aku segera berangkat menuju sekolah, walaupun masih agak terlau dini, toh tidak ada salahnya berangkat pada jam seperti ini, yah, sekali-kali juga tubuhku perlu diisi dengan segarnya udara pagi.

Beberapa murid sudah terlihat mengisi jalan yang biasa kulalui untuk berangkat kesekolah, dan beberapa diantara mereka tengah asyik berbincang bersama teman seperjalanannya, ada juga yang tengah sibuk membaca dan membolak-balik buku pelajarannya, pemandangan pagi hari yang sangat lazim ditemui.

Mengingat masih banyaknya waktu sampai bel pelajaran pertama dimulai, kuputuskan untuk berjalan tanpa tergesa-gesa, sambil memperhatikan pergerakkan awan putih diatas sana, yang sampai kapanpun selalu membuatku takjub dan terkesima bila menatapnya.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di gerbang sekolah, tinggal lima menit lagi sampai bel pertama berbunyi, dan kebanyakan murid sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing, walaupun meraka masih belum dalam kondisi siap untuk menerima pelajaran.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas, bel pertama berbunyi, namun aku tak perlu tergesa-gesa karena jarak kelasku berada tinggal beberapa langkah saja dari tempatku berjalan sekarang, begitu masuk ke kelas, segera kutuju tempatku biasa duduk dan meletakan tasku pada gantungan berkarat yang biasa. Belum sempat aku mendudukan tubuhku ini, sekilas aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kelas ini, detik itu juga aku mengangkat wajahku dan memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan seksama.

Benar dugaanku, rupanya memang ada yang berbeda, kursi kosong yang berada persis di sebelah kananku kini tak lagi kosong, sang pemilik sudah kembali mengisi kekosongan tersebut setelah beberapa hari tak ditempati, hal itu sekaligus membuatku sangat terkejut, karena orang yang mengisi kursi tersebut adalah kekasihku yang selama ini hilang tanpa kabar bak ditelan bumi.

"_Hinata.. masuk.. kursi kosong.. padahal.. Sasuke.. tanpa kabar.. selalu.. kenapa.. tiga hari.. kemana saja.. aku.. akhirnya.."_

Pikiran-pikiran itu secara acak dan tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh ruang dalam otakku dan membuatku terdiam untuk sejenak, aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan dan kulakukan saat itu, aku hanya terdiam tanpa sempat mendudukan tubuhku di kursiku sendiri. Sambil berpegangan pada sandaran kursi dan meja, aku terus menatapnya yang tengah fokus pada sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya, sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan dari sudut ruangan membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Berdiri!.. memberi hormat!.. "

"SELAMAT PAGI..." tukas semua murid kompak.

Kemudian sebuah suara yang kecil namun penuh dengan wibawa membalasnya singkat. "Selamat pagi semuanya..."

Dan begitulah, akhirnya pelajaran pertama dimulai, aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa pada Hinata yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak kutemui, begitu pula sebaliknya, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya fokus selama pelajaran dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh Sensei dari depan kelas.

Akhirnya kuputuskan menunggu sampai waktu istirahat tiba untuk berbicara dengannya, karena saat ini aku juga harus fokus pada pelajaran.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun berlalu, begitu pula dengan jam kedua dan jam ketiga, sampai akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba. Segera setelah Sensei meninggalkan kelas, aku berbalik ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya, tapi setelah itu, aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak jam pertama terus memenuhi kepalaku, seolah hilang tanpa bekas, tak ada satupun yang bisa kuingat, aku jadi bingung dan tak tau apa yang harus ku bicarakan dan dari mana aku harus memulainya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, bibirku yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu-nunggu kesempatan ini, bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

"Hi- Hinata..."

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilanku barusan, begitu ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mengetahui bahwa akulah yang memanggilnya, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun.."

"_Suara ini.."_ batinku bergejolak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Seperti yang kuduga, aku benar-benar merindukan suara lembut itu, aku benar-benar haus akan senyuman manis yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya itu ketika ia sedang berbicara denganku, ternyata aku memang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Namun seketika itu juga, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak pergi meninggalkanku, aku yang terkejut segera memanggil dan menghentikannya.

"Hi- Hinata.. kau mau kemana.." tanyaku.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku ada keperluan sebentar..." sanggahnya.

"Tapi.. aku.. ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan.." kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan wajah sedikit memelas, aku tau bahwa dia lemah dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dengan begini pasti dia akan tinggal.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, tapi keperluanku kali ini sangat penting.. bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti.." ujarnya sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memohon.

"_Cih, sial.. aku juga lemah dengan yang seperti ini.."_

Kali ini aku yang kalah, aku menghela nafas panjang sebagai isyarat padanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keluar kelas.

Aku terus memperhatikannya berlalu pergi, namun belum sampai ia meninggalkan ruang kelas, tiba-tiba saja ia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah pintu, aku merespon dengan memalingkan wajahku ke arah pintu itu, tentu saja dengan rasa penasaran dan hati yang bertanya-tanya kepada siapa dia melambai.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, dan membuat darahku berhenti mengalir sehingga menyebabkanku shok setengah mati.

"_Tubuh itu.. wajah itu.. dan gaya rambut itu..."_

"Sasuke.. !"

"_Ti- tidak mungkin.. kenapa Sasuke.. ada urusan apa dia dengan Hinata.."_

Mereka saling pandang dan saling melemparkan senyum, kemudian sama-sama melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"_Kenapa pakai senyum-senyum segala.. si Sasuke itu.. apa dia benar-benar ingin merebut Hinata.. tapi.. kalau melihat reaksi Hinata yang sepeti itu.. jangan-jangan mereka berdua.."_

"Cih, aku tidak boleh tinggal diam, aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata."

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengejar mereka berdua, namun sial, karena tidak terlalu berhati-hati, aku tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, aku menabrak seseorang yang tepat berada didepanku dan ikut membawanya jatuh.

BRRUUAAKKK

"Adududuhh.. lembut.. ! .. lho.. lembut!.."

Begitu aku menyadarinya, ternyata orang yang kutabrak dan ikut jatuh bersamaku tadi adalah Sakura, dan sekarang tubuhku berada dalam posisi menindih tubuhnya, dan kedua tanganku berada di.. Ehem.. (yah, kau tahulah apa yang kumaksud ^_^;).

"Sa- Sakura.. anu.. maaf.. tidak sengaja..." ujarku sambil melepas cengkraman kedua tanganku dari 'Ehem'-nya.

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, Sakura merubah tubuhnya kedalam mode bertempur, tangannya yang mengepal kuat dan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura dahsyat itu..

"_Mati.. aku pasti mati dibunuhnya.. seseorang.. tolong selamatkan aku.. _\\(ToT)/_/"_

"NA~RU~TO~.." ujar Sakura dengan hawa membunuh yang mengerikan.

"Ughh.."

"_Ayah.. Ibu.. maaf.. aku pergi duluan..."_

BAK BUGH DUAGH DUGH

Sakura dengan membaby(?)-buta menyerangku dengan sekuat tenaga, dan pukulan demi pukulan dia hempaskan ke arahku dengan nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan, tapi tetap saja dia itu adalah Sakura, perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan seribu tenaga kuda. Dengan begini, dimulailah penderitaan tiada akhir yang harus kualami...

To Be Contiune...

Inilah cahpter 1 dari The Melancholy Of Uzumaki Naruto...

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya bisa di publish juga.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca /(_ _)\\

Bagaimana menurut sempai sekalian ^^

Apakah ceritanya sudah bagus, ataukah biasa-biasa saja atau ngga menarik atau 'parah banget' atau ada yang lebih parah dari 'parah banget'(Y_Y)

Yah, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sebagus yang sempai harapkan, Aoi memang masih amatir.

Karena itu, mohon refyunya, supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik dari yang sekarang^^

Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter yang berikutnya.

Cao

Salam hangat, Aojiru B.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tak sengaja menabrak Sakura saat hendak mengejar Hinata yang sedang pergi berdua dengan Sasuke, hal itu membuat kami berdua jatuh tersungkur dilantai, dan saat terjatuh itu, tanpa sengaja kedua tanganku menyentuh 'ehem'-nya dan membuat Sakura lepas kontrol, dia memukuliku berkali-kali tentu saja dengan nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar...

**All Characters Created **and** Belongs **to** Masashi Kishimoto** sensei

**Storyline** : Aojiru

**Warning** : AU, OOC dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

The Melancholy Of Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 2**

Namun untunglah, rupanya dewi keberuntungan masih tersenyum kepadaku, akhirnya Sakura berhenti menyerang sebelum nyawaku habis, pun begitu, ia telah berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa karena pukulannya, saat dia memukuliku, aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi bagian wajahku, dan karena itulah dia menyerang bagian lain yang tanpa penjagaan. Maklum, dengan wajah biasa saja akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk mendekati wanita, apalagi dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu.

"Huh.. itulah hukumannya kalau kau berani menyentuhku seenaknya.. " ujar Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sengaja melakukannya..."

"Apanya yang tidak sengaja.." bentaknya. "Kau tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahku dan menabrakku.. memang itu kan tujuanmu sebenarnya.."

"Bukan begitu kok.. itu karena aku sedang terburu-buru.. aku sedang mengejar Hinata yang.. ng!.. oh iya! Hinata!" ujarku dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ng!.. ada apa dengan Hinata.." tanyanya.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa.. maaf aku harus segera pergi... sampai jumpa.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung bergegas untuk mengejar Hinata, saat itu aku bisa mendengar Sakura berteriak-teriak kepadaku, aku tak tau apa yang dia katakan karena terlalu fokus dengan tujuanku, bahkan rasa sakit ditubuhku kini sudah tak lagi kurasakan.

"_Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinata.. "_

Nama dan wajah itu terus terngiang di kepalaku sewaktu berlari diantara para murid yang tengah berlalu-lalang di lorong kelas, kedua mataku terus fokus mencari sosok Hinata yang sudah tak lagi terlihat dimanapun aku melangkah.

Kutolehkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menemukan mereka dimanapun, bahkan bayangan merekapun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Aku terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan mengistirahatkan jantungku yang tengah melaju dengan cepatnya.

"Sial.. aku kehilangan jejak mereka.. kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, tak akan kumaafkan kau Sasuke.., juga perempuan penyihir itu, akan kubuat dia merasakan hukuman yang setimpal karena telah membuatku kehilangan jejak Hinata.."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku terdengar suara yang penuh dengan aura membunuh yang besar.

"Siapa perempuan penyihir yang harus menerima hukuman setimpal yang kau sebutkan tadi hah?" ujar sang pemilik aura membunuh barusan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dengan gerakan terpatah-patah. "Sa- Sa- Sakura ..."

"Apanya yang Sakura, mau mati ya?" balasnya.

"Cu- cu- cuma bercanda.. cuma bercanda.." kataku dengan sedikit memohon.

Tapi rupanya hal itu tak menurunkan semangatnya untuk membunuhku, tanpa menunggu lama, ronde kedua pertarungan menuju kematiankupun kembali dimulai, Sakura lagi-lagi menghujaniku dengan pukulan dan tendangan mautnya yang mematikan. Setelah puas, ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan membuatku menjadi bahan tontonan menarik disela-sela waktu istirahat siang.

Kali ini, tak ada sedikitpun tenagaku yang tersisa untuk menggerakkan tubuhku yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, para murid mulai datang dan mengerubungiku, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kurasakan kesadarankupun mulai menipis, tubuhku seperti sedang terombang-ambing diantara kenyataan dan alam bawah sadar. Saat itulah aku mendengarnya...

"Ada apa.. apa yang terjadi?"

"_Suara itu.. suara lembut itu.. jangan-jangan Hinata.. "_

Walaupun hanya sedikit, kupaksakan kedua kelopak mataku yang sudah teramat lelah ini untuk kembali terbuka dan memastikan asal dari suara tersebut, ternyata benar, suara tersebut berasal dari mulut orang yang sudah kucari-cari sejak tadi, Hinata.

"_Syukurlah.. Hinata, aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu..."_

"Apa ada seseorang yang mau membantu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?"

"_Eh!"_

"_Kenapa..."_

"_Kenapa tidak dia saja yang membawaku.. pasti bukan karena tubuhku yang terlalu berat, lagi pula tadi pagi aku juga sudah mandi, jadi tidak mungkin kalau alasannya adalah bau badanku, pasti karena ada alasan lain.."_

Kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih, lalu beberapa murid mulai mendekatiku dan murid lainnya mulai membuka jalan, sementara itu, Hinata berdiri dan membalikan badannya lalu menghilang diantara kerumunan. Tanpa bisa berbuat banyak, saat itu juga kesadaranku hilang bersamaan dengan berlalunya Hinata.

"_Hinata, kenapa.."_

Entah bagaimana atau siapa yang membawaku, namun begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada diruang kesehatan dalam keadaan berbaring tak berdaya, walaupun kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing, tapi aku masih ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, tentang bagaimana rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku ini kudapatkan, juga saat-saat itu, saat dimana Hinata mencampakkanku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Bahkan dia tidak mengantarku.. dan sekarang dia juga tidak berada disini untuk menemaniku.."

. . . . . . .

Kupalingkan wajahku pada sebuah jam yang tergantung di tembok ruang kesehatan itu, otak kecilku segera mengkalkulasi antara jam pulang sekolah dan waktu dimana saat aku sedang berada kini, dari situ dapat kusimpulkan kalau masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi sampai bel pulang berbunyi, walaupun begitu kuputuskan untuk tetap berada dalam ruang kesehatan sampai jam pelajaran usai, sekaligus merenungi nasibku ini.

Dalam penantianku sampai bel pulang tersebut, aku berhasil meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk pergi dan memperjelas keadaan keruh yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata ini, kuputuskan untuk menemuinya dan memperjelas masalah ini, agar batinku ini tak lagi menderita dibuatnya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas untuk mengambil barang-barangku sekaligus menemui Hinata. Ruang-ruang kelas lain yang kulalui nampak sudah kosong tak bertuan, melihat hal itu, akupun mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang kelasku sendiri, tapi rupanya usahaku itu juga sia-sia, seisi kelasku ternyata sudah kosong juga, tak ada seorangpun yang tinggal, aku hanya bisa menemukan barang-barangku yang tergeletak di atas meja tanpa bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Haahhh..."

Aku melangkah perlahan menuju kursiku dan kembali duduk untuk melepas rasa lelah sekaligus rasa kecewaku karena tak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Kuangkat kedua telapak tanganku dan kemudian mengusapkan wajahku dengannya.

"Fuhh.."

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memejamkan kedua mataku, meresapi keheningan kelas saat itu, namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama, sebuah suara yang datangnya persis dari kursi tempat Hinata duduk berhasil menarik perhatianku dan membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

GRATAK.. GRATAKK..

Aku mengusap kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan kananku untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat, aku memandangnya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan, karena yang kulihat disana adalah sosok Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakkan di atas meja. Dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"_Ada apa Naruto-kun?"_

Aku diam tak menjawab, tapi dia masih saja menatapku, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Tapi karena tak juga mendengar jawaban, ia kembali berpaling sambil tersenyum dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia bereskan tadi.

Aku masih menatapnya ketika kulihat bibir kecilnya mulai bergerak dan mengucapkan sesuatu, _"Ne, Naruto-kun, setelah ini mau pulang sama-sama?"_

Kali ini aku tak hanya diam mendengar pertanyaannya itu, aku membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum manis, setelah ia selesai merapikan semua buku-buku, ia mengenakan tali tas panjang yang berwarna hitam itu di pundaknya, kemudian ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya padaku, "_Naruto-kun.."_

Sambil terus memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang menjurus ke arahku itu, kuangkat tangan kananku untuk balas menggapainya, tapi begitu jari-jari ini berusaha untuk menggenggamnya, tak ada selain angin yang kudapat, sosok Hinata pun kini sudah tidak lagi terlihat disana.

Aku tersenyum getir sambil menatap telapak tangan kananku yang hanya berhasil menggapai angin itu, "Hinata.."

Segera kusatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan jiwaku yang tengah melayang mengelilingi sang waktu, setelah itu, kukemas semua barang-barangku, kemudian aku beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan kelas. Segera setelah kuhadapkan wajahku pada pintu kelas, aku melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dibalik pintu tersebut, dari seragamnya dapat kupastikan kalau dia adalah seorang wanita.

"_Hinata.. itu pasti Hinata.. rupanya dia masih menungguku disana.."_

Aku berlari kecil untuk memepercepat langkahku, agar aku bisa segera melihat wajah Hinata yang amat kurindukan. Tapi...

Begitu aku sampai didepan pintu dan melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, rupanya...

"Sakura..!"

"Hei, ada apa dengan 'Sakura'mu barusan?, padahal ibuku sudah susah payah memberikan nama yang bagus itu untukku, tapi kau malah membuatnya tidak enak didengar!" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak.

"Maaf maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu," balasku lesu.

"Ada apa!, apa kau mengira kalau aku adalah orang lain?"

"Tidak kok.. dari pada itu, kau sendiri ada apa? kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa kau juga sedang menunggu orang lain?" tanyaku.

"Juga..!" tanya Sakura sambil menyerengitkan kedua alisnya. "Apa itu berarti kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tambahnya.

"Mm.. anu.. sebenarnya.. tidak bisa dibilang menunggu sih.." jawabku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kalau Hinata, dia sudah pulang sejak tadi.." ujar Sakura.

"Eh..! yang benar?" ucapku mencoba untuk sedikit terkejut, sebenarnya dengan melihat keadaan kelas yang kosong melompong, aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya.

"Iya, dia pulang dengan tergesa-gesa sekali, seperti sedang mencoba menghindari sesuatu.."

"_Eh!, menghindari sesuatu.. apa.. apa yang coba ia hindari.. apa itu aku.. apa dia memang berusaha untuk menghindariku.."_ kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Ada apa?, kenapa wajahmu terlihat terkejut seperti itu.." tanya Sakura penasaran melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahku.

"Ah, tidak.."

. . . . .

Tiba-tiba saja, terlintas sesuatu di kepalaku, "Oh ya, boleh pinjam Hp mu sebentar.."

"Mm.. ada apa.."

"Sudahlah, pinjamkan saja.."

"Baiklah, nih.." ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan Hpnya.

"_Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata tak pernah menanggapiku saat aku berusaha menghubunginya, tapi kalau dengan Sakura, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol saja. Dengan kata lain, selain telepon dariku, dia pasti akan mengangkatnya, jadi kalau aku menghubunginya melalui Hp Sakura, pasti..."_

_Tuuuutt ttuuuut tuuttt_

_PIP_

"_Diangkat!" _batinku.

Kemudian sebuah suara keluar dari lubang-lubang kecil yang terdapat di bagian atas Handphone tersebut, tapi suara itu tidak terdengar seperti apa yang kuharapkan, walaupun suara itu terdengar tidak asing.

"Hallo, Sakura? ada perlu dengan Hinata ya.. tapi saat ini Hinata sedang keluar, kebetulan dia meninggalkan Hpnya dikamarnya, jadi dia tidak bisa ..."

"Ng! hallo! Sakura.. Sakura... apa kau disitu..."

. . . . . . .

TLUK (Hp Sakura jatuh membentur lantai)

"_Sasuke.. itu suara Sasuke 'kan.. kenapa Hp Hinata bisa berada di tangannya.. terlebih lagi, dia bilang dikamarnya.. di kamarnya.."_

Seketika itu juga, seluruh badanku terasa lemas, aku langsung terjatuh dalam lututku, seperti tak ada sebuah tulang pun yang menyanggah tubuhku ini, aku benar-benar shock dibuatnya, aku seperti dilempar ke dimensi lain yang gelap dan hampa yang tiada apapun didalamnya, hanya kekosongan, hanya kegelapan semata yang berada disana.

"_Kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di kamar Hinata.. apa yang mereka lakukan disana.. kenapa.."_

Aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang berkali-kali memanggilku dengan nada khawatir, dan setelah berusaha menyadarkanku dengan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku, akhirnya ia berhasil membawa kesadaranku yang sempat menghilang kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu.. apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

Aku memandang Sakura yang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas, lau aku berujar padanya perlahan, "Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, Hpnya.. tidak di angkat..."

. . . . . . . .

Setelah meyakinkan Sakura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada diriku yang tiba-tiba terlihat lesu itu, akhirnya aku berhasil untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Namun begitu, kenyataannya aku masih tidak bisa memahaminya dengan baik, alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di kamar Hinata, atau mungkin aku sudah bisa memahaminya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Celotehan beberapa burung gagak di angkasa dan sinar mentari senja menemaniku pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah, berkali-kali sudah aku menghela nafas panjang, tapi rasanya semua itu belum cukup dan tak akan pernah cukup untuk meringankan beban yang sedang menggantung di kepalaku ini.

Aku berjalan dengan tubuh lemah dan lunglai, kakiku ini terasa begitu berat untuk diajak melangkah, kini aku seolah berada dititik yang paling rendah dalam hidupku, bagaimana tidak!, setelah aku tau bahwa seseorang teman yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri itu berada dalam satu kamar bersama orang yang sangat kucintai, hal itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku sampai berkeping-keping.

"Apa karena aku ini bodoh.." ujarku perlahan.

"Tak perlu diperjelas seperti itu 'kan!" ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari semak-semak di pinggiran jalan.

"Hah! Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Yo Naruto! Pulangmu telat sekali ya!" ujar suara yang sama dengan suara yang sebelumnya.

"K- Kiba!" ujarku dengan wajah terkejut.

KRESSEKK KRESSKK

"Ng..!" sebuah suara lainnya terdengar dari semak yang sama.

"YO!" ujar sosok tersebut sambil mengangkat dan membuka lebar telapak tangan kanannya di udara.

"Shi- Shikamaru juga! Ada apa.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" tanyaku, masih dalam ekspresi terkejut penuh tanya.

"Tidak.. kami hanya kebetulan lewat," ujar Kiba mencoba menghapus rasa penasaranku.

"Kebetulan lewat! Bukankah arah rumah kalian tidak lewat jalan sini? Mencurigakan sekali.."

"Sudah sudah, jangan dipikirkan," balas Kiba.

"Iya, dari pada itu, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ng!" sahutku sambil menunjukan ekspresi bertanya.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau terlihat lesu seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Oh, itu.. tidak ada kok, aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat saja."

"Tidak bersemangat ya! Apa terjadi sesuatu hal yang mengganggu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Bukan hal besar sih," balasku.

"Yah, walaupun bukan hal yang besar, mengganggu tetap saja mengganggu 'kan." Sambung Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman, sudah lama 'kan kita tidak kumpul-kumpul seperti itu!" tambah Shikamaru.

"_Yah, dari pada aku terus memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu,, lebih baik aku santai sejenak mengistirahatkan jiwaku yang sedang goyah ini."_

Aku menganggukan kepala mengiyakan ajakan mereka, dan setelah mampir sebentar di Toserba untuk membeli makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng minuman dingin, kami segera pergi menuju taman dan mencoba untuk menikmati suasana sore yang hampir berganti menjadi malam itu.

Di taman, aku makan dan minum seperti Kiba dan Shikamaru, aku juga berbincang-bincang seperti mereka, tapi aku tak tau kenapa aku tak bisa sebebas mereka, tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban, menikmati apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Makanan dan minuman yang kumakan hanya seperti tiba-tiba memenuhi perutku saja tanpa pernah aku merasakannya, walaupun sekarang aku sedang mengunyah sebuah roti berisi coklat dan sekaleng teh dingin, tapi di setiap gigitan, setiap tenggakkan, seolah tak memberikan sensasi apapun di lidahku ini. Begitu juga dengan obrolan dari Kiba dan Shikamaru, aku memang bisa mendegarnya dengan jelas, tapi mereka seolah berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda dari yang kutau selama ini dan aku tidak dapat memahami hal itu, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya tanpa bisa mencerna apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Dan walaupun mereka berdua tepat berada di sampingku dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, tapi kenapa perasaan ini terasa begitu sepi, kenapa hati ini terasa begitu hampa, seperti ada lubang kosong yang terbuka lebar di sana yang mana aku tidak tau harus mengisinya dengan apa, aku hanya bisa membiarkannya terbuka seperti itu dan walaupun hal itu terasa tak mengenakkan, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaikinya.

11.25 pm, itulah angka yang terlihat di jam tangan digital yang terpasang di pergelangan kiriku ini, setelah Kiba dan Shikamaru mengajakku pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu, kini aku berada sendirian di bangku taman, hanya ditemani cahaya lampu temaram dan beberapa serangga malam yang menyanyi merdu. Kiba dan Shikamaru pulang lebih dulu setelah aku menolak ajakkan mereka dan memilih untuk menyendiri sejenak.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan panjang.

"Aku memang tak bisa.. ternyata aku memang tak akan pernah bisa untuk bisa lepas darimu.. Hinata."

"Kalau memang suatu saat nanti aku harus berpisah denganmu.. aku tak tau apakah aku bisa mengisi hatiku lagi dengan cinta yang lain... sebab yang kutau, saat ini hanya kau yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu.. tidak ada yang lain... takkan ada yang lain..."

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku yang sudah mulai terasa dingin ini, bulir air mata yang sudah sejak tadi menggantung di ujung-ujung pelupuk mataku kini mulai jatuh tak tertahankan, membasahi kedua telapak tanganku, dan menetes jatuh ke tanah.

Aku segera berusaha untuk bangkit dari kesedihanku, karena saat itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak mendekat.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Begitu suara langkah kaki itu terdengar persis didepanku, suara itu berhenti. Aku yang penasaran kemudian merenggangkan jari-jariku untuk melihat bayangan yang kini menggelapkan separuh tubuhku ini. Begitu kuangkat wajahku ini perlahan...

"Sa- Sasuke...!"

Setelah berkata 'ikut aku', Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi selain menuntunku ketempat yang ia tuju, dan entah karena alasan apa aku mau saja mengikutinya.

Dialah Sasuke, orang yang tadi kuketahui berada di kamar Hinata. Dialah Sasuke, orang yang berusaha merebut Hinata dariku. Tapi walaupun begitu, kenapa saat ini aku tak bisa marah padanya, kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya dan segera memukulnya atas perlakuannya itu, aku terus memikirkan hal itu, sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau jalan yang kulalui ini sudah tidak asing lagi, benar, ini adalah jalan yang biasa kulalui untuk menuju rumahku, tapi apa tujuannya, apa yang sedang ia rencanakan...

Semua pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab begitu aku sampai didepan gerbang rumahku, karena disana aku melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri menunggu persis di depan pintu masuk rumahku.

Sementara Sasuke terus berjalan sampai pintu masuk, aku hanya bisa melangkahkan kakiku sampai pintu gerbang saja, entah hal apa yang membuatku berhenti melangkah, tapi firasatku mengatakan untuk tidak melangkah lebih dari ini, aku tau kalau akan terjadi sesuatu.

Tapi, begitu suara lembut itu menyapaku, begitu suara lembut itu menyebut namaku, aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya, aku hanya berpikir untuk bisa dekat dengannya, aku hanya berpikir untuk bisa menggapainya sekali lagi, karena itu kupaksakan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakiku ini walaupun hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata dengan lembut.

Kemudian Hinata melangkankan kakinya perlahan, sesaat aku merasa kalau dia akan datang menhampiriku dan kemudian memelukku seperti biasa, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara , rupanya aku salah, ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tepat disamping Sasuke, dan kini ia berada persis bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Aku tak bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat saat itu, tapi memang itulah yang sedang terjadi, mataku tidak menipuku, ini juga bukan halusinasi seperti yang kulihat tadi, inilah kenyataannya, inilah yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Bagaimana aku harus berekspresi, bagaimana aku harus berikap dan apa yang harus kulakukan, semuanya tak dapat kupikikan dengan baik. Pemandangan itu seolah membuatku lupa akan segalanya.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."

"_Itu.. kalimat itu.. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi 'kan Naruto! kau tau 'kan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini! setelah ia melanjutkan kalimatnya itu 'kan, Naruto.." batinku._

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata kembali melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Ia berujar dengan sedikit gugup.

"Se- sebenarnya.. aku dan Sasuke.. sudah..."

"_Berakhir sudah... semua yang sudah kubangun dan kujaga selama ini, cintaku.. kenapa harus seperti ini jadinya..."_

Kupejamkan mataku ini agar aku bisa bertahan mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan, agar aku bisa menahan air mataku ini untuk tidak jatuh bersamaan dengan hancurnya hatiku ini, agar semua kenangan buruk ini tak akan pernah terkenang lagi dimasa yang akan datang nanti.

Cukup lama aku memejamkan mata ini, cukup lama aku terpejam dalam gelap menanti eksekusi yang akan dilakukannya pada cinta yang sejak dulu selalu kurawat dengan baik ini, tapi kata-kata itu tak jua terdengar oleh telingaku, kata-kata itu tak jua datang dan meluluh lantahkan seluruh hatiku sampai berkeping-keping.

Rasa khawatirku perlahan mulai hilang berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang membuatku terpaksa untuk membuka kelopak mataku dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan bergetar dan perlahan-lahan, aku membuka mataku ini sedikit demi sedikit.

Betapa terkejutnya aku dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalaku ini, Hinata.. dan Sasuke...

Dan juga seluruh teman sekelasku ...

"KEJUTTAAAAANNNN..."

Teriak mereka serentak, diringi dengan kertas yang bertebangan di udara, juga tiupan terompet yang terdengar nyaring dan memekakkan telinga.

Aku masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang terjadi ketika mereka menarik dan menuntunku masuk kedalam rumahku yang ternyata sudah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Cahaya yang merangsak keluar dari pintu yang terbuka itu amat menyilaukan pandanganku, aku segera mengangkat tangan kananku sejajar dengan mata dengan punggung tangan menghadap wajah untuk menghalau sinarnya.

Segera kuturunkan perlahan tangan kananku ini ketika kedua mataku sudah terbiasa dengan sinarnya dan seiring dengan berlalunya hal itu, pemandangan bagian dalam rumahku mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit.

Tepat di tengah ruangan, kulihat sebuah meja besar dan panjang yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa kado dengan warna dan ukuran yang berbeda-beda, juga semangkuk penuh Coctail dengan gelas-gelas yang tertata rapi di sebelahnya, tapi yang paling mencolok diantara semua itu adalah sebuah kue berukuran besar dengan hiasan warna warni di sekelilingnya yang diatasnya terdapat lilin yang menyala yang membentuk angka tujuh belas.

Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu pikiranku masih kacau akibat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di taman dan membawaku pergi, lalu aku bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang berdiri menunggu di depan rumahku, sampai akhirnya dia berniat mengucapkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja, sekarang aku sudah berada disini bersama dengan seluruh teman-teman sekolahku.

Sebuah tepukkan kecil di pundakku membawa kembali pikiranku yang tengah melayang tak tentu arah.

"Yo Naruto! Kenapa malah bengong seperti itu?" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"A- anu.. ini.. sebenarnya ada apa... apa yang terjadi.." tanyaku dengan terbata-bata.

"Hah! Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat bodoh seperti ini, apa kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu?" ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk sebuah kain dengan warna mencolok, juga tulisan yang tak kalah mencolok yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ng!"

Kemudian Kiba merangkul bahuku, dan tangannya masih dalam posisi menunjuk ke arah tulisan itu. "Hap- py- Bitrh- day- Na- Ru- To," ujarnya sambil mengeja tulisan yang terdapat pada kain tersebut.

Otak kecilku dengan cepat melansir kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Kiba, mencernanya dan kemudian menyebarkannya ke seluruh sel-sel yang terdapat dalam tubuhku ini agar bisa kupahami.

"_Hah! Ulang tahun..! aku..!"_

Kembali kutatap jam digital yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan kiriku ini, 00.09 am yang berarti menunjukan waktu saat ini, juga beberapa angka yang berukuran lebih kecil yang gunanya memberitahukan bulan dan tanggal saat ini, angka-angka itu bertuliskan 10/10 yang berarti bulan Oktober tanggal sepuluh.

"Se- sepuluh Oktober.. benar juga! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa ya!"

"Kau 'kan memang selalu seperti itu Naruto," ujar Shikamaru sambil memukul lenganku dengan tinjunya.

"Aduh! Shikamaru.." rintihku sambil memegangi bagian yang baru saja dipukul oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka tangan kanannya lebar dan menjulurkannya ke arahku.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Naruto."

Aku balas tersenyum, kemudian aku langsung balas menjabat tangannya. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

Dan begitulah, satu persatu seluruh teman sekelasku datang menghampiriku dan menjabat tanganku sambil memberikan ucapan selamat, aku benar-benar senang, aku benar-benar terharu karena mereka semua mau melakukan ini semua demi diriku, namun aku tak bisa menangis karena suasana saat itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Anu.. Kiba, Shikamaru.. apa kalian berdua yang mrencanakan kejutan ini.."

"Ng! Bukan kok, bukan kami, kami hanya mengikuti perintah saja." Seru Kiba.

"Iya, kami hanya menjalankan apa yang mereka suruh.." sambung Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu siapa..!"

PELTUK

"Saki~t, siapa sih!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Ah! Sa- Sa- Sakura.."

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini selain mereka, bahkan mereka sampai mengorbankan waktu sekolah mereka yang berharga hanya untuk melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini."

"Mereka..!"

"Iya, tentu saja Hinata dan Sasuke, kalau bukan mereka siapa lagi!"

"_Jadi, mereka yang..."_

"Yah, sebenarnya kami juga membantu, walaupun cuma sedikit sih, tapi memang mereka berdua-lah yang paling berjasa akan hal ini.."

"Ja- jadi begitu ya.."

"Karena itu, mulai dari sini, semuanya kuserahkan padamu.." ujar Sakura sambil mendorong punggungku.

"Eh! Apa'an sih.."

"Na- Naruto-kun..."

"_Su- suara ini, jangan-jangan.."_

"Hi- Hinata..!"

"A- anu.. Naruto-kun, Sasuke bilang, katanya selamat ulang tahun.. dia benci melakukan hal seperti ini, makanya dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu.." ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Sasuke ya.."

Kemudian aku menolehkan wajahku, dan menatap keluar melalui celah pintu yang terbuka, disana kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk di beranda, mata kami sempat berpapasan sejenak sampai akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa melihat senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya itu.

"_Dasar, si bodoh itu..."_

"Anu.. Naruto-kun."

"Ng!" aku kembali menghadapkan wajahku pada Hinata yang berdiri di depanku.

"A- aku juga.. ma- mau bilang, se- selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya dengan wajah merah karena malu.

Aku menatapnya dalam, tapi saat pandangan kami bertemu, Hinata langsung menundukan wajahnya, walaupun sesekali ia masih melirik menatapku sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

Saat itu aku benar-benar tertegun, padahal dia begitu polos, padahal dia begitu lugu seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku berprasangka buruk seperti itu padanya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena pernah ragu padanya.

Kudekatkan tubuhku padanya, lalu dengan lembut kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang rampingnya dan memeluknya."Terima kasih ya, Hinata." Dan tak pelak hal itu membuat rona merah diwajahnya semakin terlihat jelas, aku pun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena bisa memilikinya.

Aku mendekapnya erat, meresapi kehangatan yang ia berikan padaku, sampai akhinya aku sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"_Ng! Ada apa.. kenapa rasanya sepi sekali.."_

Begitu kubuka kedua mataku yang sejak tadi terpejam, dapat kulihat seluruh teman-temanku sedang menatap kami berdua yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, bahwa sejak tadi kami memang tidak sendirian. Langsung saja kulepas pelukkanku dai Hinata dengan cepat.

Sontak siulan-siulan dan teriakan-teriakan menggoda keluar dari mulut mereka, dan hal itu bukan saja membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona, tapi kini wajahku juga tak sanggup untuk menahannya.

"Whooaaa..."

"Suit.. Suit.. Suit.."

"Ciee.. Naruto.. bisa saja.."

"Apa-apaan sih kalian ini.." ujarku dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudahlah.. jangan malu-malu begitu.."

"Ayo teruskan saja, anggap kami tidak ada..."

"Grrr.. awas kalian ya.."

"Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau kau segera meniup lilin ini dan membuat permohonan.." ujar Kiba.

"Eh! Jadi aku harus membuat permohonan ya?"

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.."

Kulangkahkan kakiku kehadapan kue yang terdapat di tengah ruangan, suasana hening tercipta dengan sendirinya, kupejamkan mataku sejenak, dan setelah agak lama kembali kubuka kedua mataku dan kemudian meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka tujuh belas tersebut.

"Fuuhhh"

Sontak tepukkan riuh yang hangat dan lembut memenuhi seluruh ruangan sesaat setelah lilin padam, aku pun kembali mendekatkan diriku pada Hinata, dan melingkarkan tangan kiriku di sekeliling bahunya dan mendekatkannya padaku.

"Hey Naruto, kau memohonkan apa?" celoteh Kiba.

"Iya, apa yang kau mohon?" sambung Shikamaru.

"Kalian mau tau ya!" tanyaku.

Serempak mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hm.. hm.."

Aku menatap Hinata yang juga menyiratkan rasa penasaran di wajahnya. Kemudian aku tersenyum kecil dan berkata. "Ra-ha-si-a."

Mereka semua langsung berteriak-teriak karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan.

"Whoooo..."

"Dasar Naruto..."

"Payah.. pelit..."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi ejekan mereka itu, dan pesta pun terus berlanjut dengan meriah.

_Kupikir memang tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan, aku sudah memiliki semuanya, teman-teman yang baik yang selalu ada disekelilingku, sahabat yang baik yang bisa selalu kupercaya dan juga kekasih terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan. Aku hanya berharap, semoga saja hal ini berlangsung terus dan selamanya._

_*OWARI*_

Akhirnya, chapter dua dari The Melancholy Of Uzumaki Naruto

Selesai... ^o^

Gimana! Maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih jelek, semrawut dan banyak kekurangan disana-sini. ._.

Juga maaf atas apdeath yang terlampau lama.

Karena itu, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu sangat.

Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kesediaannya karena sudah mampir dan membaca fik Aoi yang membosankan ini.

Juga terima kasih atas refyunya pada chapter sebelumnya.

Kita berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan.

Cao.

Mine Kite Kurete, Doumo Arigatou.

/(_ _)\\

Salam Hangat, Aojiru.


End file.
